


The Prince's Jewel

by StandingBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a softy, Confused Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future season 6 spoliers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is not blue paladin, M/M, Matt is blue paladin, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse, Should i change the summary?, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), for now probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingBi/pseuds/StandingBi
Summary: Far beneath the feet of Earth lays a cold damp cave, unknown to all but a select few. Secrets and mysteries stem through the walls. But the magic that had been was long gone. What was left was nothing more than ancient carvings of a giant blue lion.The blue paladin wasn't straightforward. It was not just one but three. Three different paladins.





	1. Chapter 1

Far beneath the feet of Earth lays a cold damp cave, unknown to all but a select few. Secrets and mysteries stem through the walls. But the magic that had been was long gone. What was left was nothing more than ancient carvings of a giant blue lion.  
-  
Light years away, a young Cuban boy stood watching the stars whizzed by as the ship floated deeper into space. He had nowhere to go. He couldn’t leave, stuck with a collar tightly wrapped around his neck like a pet. Owned by the Prince and abused by the staff. He had nothing but the window. He couldn’t remember how he came to be here, nor why. Everything blank in his mind but the ocean, deep and blue. It felt foreign but almost like home. He knew, however, that he wouldn't get another chance to ever see it.

He jumped when he felt the fingers glide up his arms and inhaled deeply, trying to be still as possible.

“Hello, my jewel,” The Prince whispered in his ear, the hot breath sent a shiver down his spine. “Enjoying the view?” He did not dare respond. “Come, lets sit.”

The Prince pulled him toward the bed, he followed willingly. But then the ship gave a deep rumble and began to shake, sending the boy to the wall with a hard bang. In an instant the alarms were blaring loud and the red lights flashed uncontrollably. The boy regained his balance flinching from the pain in his every move. By the time the alarms quieted, The Prince was already gone, searching for the source of the attack.

It wasn't long before another commotion arose. The boy heard unfamiliar footsteps running down the hall with the sounds of Galran blasters following suit. He wanted to see what was happening, but before he could do anything the door slid opened. Suddenly, four armored creatures came running in and quickly barracked the entrances. They seemed to not have noticed the Cuban standing there.

The boy, still startled, took a shaky stepped back. He knocked into table, sending a bowl to the ground. The creatures all jumped at the sound of the bowl smashing. Whipping around, they met eyes with the boy. Their bodies were tense and their eyes hard with fear. The one with red armor shot forward, pushing the boy farther against the table. The sword was inches away from his neck. He feared to move.

“Keith, back away.” A strong voice commanded.

“He could be dangerous and-”

“And we can’t have anymore deaths on our hands, this was an in and out operation.” The strong voice belonged to the black armored creature. He shoved the one named Keith back, away from the boy.

“Shiro, the mission is already screwed up! It doesn't matter if we kill him or not!” Keith started to yell, his sword still drawn.

“If you actually open your eyes for once, you could see that the boy is human!” The little green one spoke up. “Put away the sword!”

“Fine.” Keith’s sword vanished. “But don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you.” He muttered to the cuban.

Unsure what to do next, the four stayed in complete silence. The yellow creature stayed close to the door, keeping watch. The boy took a deep breath.

He whispered, his hands tightly gripped on the table’s edge. “Who...What is going on?” His voice was scratchy and raw but the others didn’t seem to notice.

They looked at each other before the black know as Shiro answered, “We’re looking for a friend. The Galra took him a long time ago.”

“A friend?” The boy’s hands release the table as he lowers his guard. 

They nodded. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking up.

“I think I can help.” He walked past the creatures and headed for the door.

The boy lead them out of the room, walking as silently as he could. The others followed silencely, guard up, afraid the Galra would attack at any moment. They still couldn't trust the human.

The hall took many twists and turns, it was almost like a maze. The corridor slowly turned wider showing stairs a few feet away. Keith pulled out his sword, a glare upon his face. The young cuban boy walked fast down the stairs, the others followed slowly surveying their surroundings. The lead sped up again, more determined to get this done. Shiro followed the pace, leaving the other three behind. They all arrived in a corridor where the walls were lined with almost cell like doors. The presumed cells were bulky with slight bars to show the prisoner, but most of them turned up empty and some already opened. The green creature made a move to hold the yellow creature’s hand, most likely nervous. There was a loud bang from the right side cell, a dent was made. The small green one jumped into the arms of the yellow. The boy stopped at a somewhat damaged cell, waiting for them to catch up. As they all got there, they waiting for the cell to open. Keith, however, took the time to glare at the young cuban.

The boy face the group, trying not to cringe. “Matt is in there.”

The four stood unsure what to do. Abruptly, the green lashed out with their weapon in hand.

“How the hell do you know his name?” They gave off a growl. “Who are you?”

The green was inches away, ready to attack. The boy, fearing for his life, dropped to the ground with a whimper. The creature stopped in their tracks. They eyed the cuban and then look toward their friends. They was about to speak when another voice interrupted. 

“Pidge?” The voice came from the cell. A young brown haired man looked out through the bars. “Pidge? Is that really you?”

“Matt!” They screamed, running over to greet the man. “Hunk! Hurry open the door!”

The yellow hurried over to the doors panel without hesitation. It took only a few second and the door opened. Matt and Pidge clung each other in a death grip, afraid to let go. The boy watched from the ground as they hugged. Tears began to spill for the smaller as mumbled to herself. 

Matt smiled, tightening his hug. It was only then did her noticed Keith and Shiro. “Shiro! It’s so good to see you.” He let go of pidge and made his way to him.

“Matt,” The black returned, “I’m glad you’re okay.” Matt smiled in return. 

The cuban, still on the floor, looked from each person. See as the were distracted, he decided now would be a good time to leave. But before he can even get up from the floor Matt had called him out.

“Lance, what are you doing here?” He sounded concerned. “You know Lotor doesn’t like you walking out and about. You need to get back before he finds out.”  
Lance nodded in agreement and moved to get up. Only to be pushed right back down, hard. He saw as the others jumped back, all weapons drawn.

“Well, if it isn’t the paladins of voltron.” A sinister voice said, “My, with my Jewel as well.”

“Sir…” A foot connected with Lance’s back causing him to groan in pain as he laid on the ground.

“Quiet, we’ll take about this later.” Anger filled his voice. Lotor turned his attention back to the paladins. “It seems you have finally found the blue paladin.” He looked toward Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared, wary of the position they stood in. Lotor looked down at his Jewel, who didn’t fight back, and smirked. The paladins backed up in unison. Matt held out his hand in front of Pidge, worried for her safety. Keith took a step forward his sword in hand, ready to attack, while Shiro looked down at Lance a soft look on his face. Pidge looked at Hunk, who held his ground trembling. Lotor grinned at the fear in each paladin held in their eyes, stepping off Lance as though he trusted that he wouldn’t move. He took a step towards the paladins.

“Stay back!” Matt growled.

“Put your weapons down paladins,” Lotor command. “All I want is a civil conversation.”

Instead of listening, Keith raised his sword higher. “How can we trust you?”

Lotor shrugged, walking past the boy on the floor. Keith tensed as the Prince stepped towards him. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiled. At that moment the paladin let his guard fall, seeing the opportunity Lotor whacked his sword from his hands and continued to jam his knee into Keith. Lance watched as Keith crippled to the ground with a painful groan. Pidge rushed up, grabbing Lotor by the waist, trying to pull him away from her friend. 

Shiro came up as well, taking Lotor’s wrist’s behind his back, pulling him away and pushing him against the wall, keeping his hold. “What happened to the civil conversation?”

“Sometimes the mind can change.” Lotor struggled in the hands of the two paladins. He managed to kick the smaller and twist his arm causing Shiro to let go.

He back up, pulling a small blaster from his back. Pidge let out an unhuman growl. She was ready to attack. But before she could even move, Lotor smiled. He raised his finger and shook it as if he was discipline a small child. At that moment, the paladin realized where the blaster’s brawl pointed it at. Directly at the blue paladin, Matt.

“It is time to end dear blue once and for all.” A laugh filled the air as the trigger was pulled and a purple beam shot out.

Wide eyed, Matt couldn't move. The fear to great to over fear. The others were too far to push him. Pidge watch in horror, the beam coming closer and closer. Just as Matt was about to accept his fate, the beam hit something and stopped. 

The purple light dissipated. Lotor’s grin became frown. Gasps echo through the halls. Before Matt a small cuban laid, curled up in pain. 

Lotor let out a scream of pure angry. He stalked toward the boy. His steps heavy but brief. “How dare you disobey! You worthless runt! I am your Master!” He raise his arm ready to hit lance. 

Shiro, however, intervened. He kneeled down between the two, his galra arm blocking the threatening Prince. “Hunk, Pidge! Grab the boy and Matt. Get to the black lion!”

Without hesitation, Hunk picked up the injured boy as Pidge lead her brother down the hall they had came. Keith followed soon after still clutching his stomach. He turn around once to see Shiro push back Lotor and making a dash toward his evacuating team mates.

Everyone had gotten onto the black lion, safely. The were exhausted from the run, but they need to keep going. Hunk laid Lance down propped up on the side wall. Matt left Pidge’s side to comfort the hurt cuban. Shiro had been the last of the few to get inside, pushing aside some of the others, he rush to pilot sit. 

Lotor had just enter the hanger shouting out commands, he could not let them escape. But it was too late, the black lion was already out the hanger door.   
Once out of sight, Shiro had finally relaxed and steadily flew towards the castle of lions.   
-  
It had been two days since he was taken from Lotor. He had woken from the healing pod only yesterday, still having yet to meet the members of the ship. 

He had seen Matt after he came out of the pod, but that was hours ago; however, he was glad that he could see him out and about. Lance had known Matt for a few years now. When lance disobeyed the prince, he was thrown in a cell for punishment. Not any cell, Matt’s cell. Weeks and months went by and any time Lance was in trouble he was put in Matt’s cell. They spent most of the time getting to know each other, joking around, and sometimes making fun of Lotor. But everytime that galra was mentioned, Lance would shut down and over time Matt learned. 

Things were great with them. Having friends in this war was a blessing. It wasn't until a year or so Matt started acting all cuddly and affectionate. At first Lance became uncomfortable with it and stayed his distance. He had asked Matt about it but he just laughed it off. Over time, he gotten use to Matt’s touch. 

It was the day after Lance arrived with minor cuts that Matt confessed his feelings for the other. Lance didn’t know how to respond but it didn’t matter because Matt’s lips were on him. But he gave in and kissed back. After that, their relationship boosted to the next level.

However, it didn’t last long. Lotor found out when he had come to retrieve Lance, only to find them kissing. The prince was furious. He grabbed the young boy by the wrist and yanked him away from Matt. He threw Lance at the steps and turned to the other. 

He didn’t hold back when kicking the prisoner, leaving him with broken ribs. That day was the last day saw each other. 

A sigh escaped Lances lips. He didn’t share the same feelings he did back then. He was scared of the emotion. Hoping and praying to never experience love again. 

The door opened abruptly, startling Lance in the process. He fell from the bed he sat on to the floor in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? Do I need to get the first aid kit?” Lance looked up at the person who just entered. It was the creature who wore the yellow armor. Now without the helmet, he didn’t look any different then Lance did. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy got up from the floor and faced Hunk. “Im fine.” His voice was soft and quiet.

Hunk relaxed in return. “That’s good. I was worried that you landed on your wound. Anyways, I thought you might be hungry, from the healing and all. So everyone and I, well mostly Shiro, thought it would be a good idea to have you join us for dinner.” He tapped his fingers together. “I’m Hunk, by the way.”

Lance nodded, afraid to turn the offer down. 

“Great!” Hunk smiled. “Uh, just follow me.”

The paladin turned around and left the room. Lance soon followed. 

“I didn’t know what you like, or what you ate, but I'm assuming you come from earth. So I made some earth like dishes. It was kinda hard, not having anything from earth. But I think I made it work.” Hunk kept mumbling along, leading the other.

Lance tuned him out, not understanding what he was talking about. Instead he looked around his surroundings. There wasn’t much to look at, just a long hallway with closed doors. But it was something. He didn’t know how long he would be here so it would be a great start to know the way around. 

Not long after they arrived in a room with a long table in the middle. All but two seats were filled. Lance almost recognized the other three that were on the garla ship. They sat beside each other on the left, chatting up a storm. The other side sat Matt and the two chairs. But at the end of the table sat someone he didn’t recognize. She had long white hair and dark skin with glowing blue markings under her eyes. The two made eye contact and lance gluped. 

She stood up. “Hello.” Her smile glowed as well. “I’m glad you decided to join us.”

Lance only nodded, looking away as he quickly shuffled into the sit next to Matt. He noticed her smile fell only to be picked up in a split second. 

“I’m Allura, princess of Altea. I heard from Matt that you go by Lance.” She sat back down and folded her arms on the table.

Lance noticed the conversation of the other paladins had died and their attention was on him. He looked up at the princess and nodded. 

Then the small one launched from their seat. “Where are you from? How did you get on Lotor’s ship? Were you kidnapped? Did you-”

“Pidge. One at a time, you don’t want to scare him.” The tallest man put his hand on Pidge and pushed them back into the seat. 

“Fine,” The young one muttered. “So, where are you from?” Turning the attention back on Lance.

He shuffled in his seat, trying to keep his shaking to a minimal. “Well, I…” He stuttered, looking down. “I d...I actually don’t remember.”

It put the table at pause. Everyone’s eyes were on the boy. Their faces filled with sorrow frowns. Lance, his head still down, took the silence in a different way. 

Thinking he said something wrong. “Uh, sorry.....forget what I just said….”

“No, Lance you’re fine. We just didn’t expect that answer.” Shiro calmly said, trying to reassure the boy. “How about you get to know us. I’m Shiro, I pilot the black lion. This is Keith,” Shiro patted the black haired boy. “He pilots the red lion.” 

“I’m the green paladin, Pidge.” The smallest smiled widely. 

“I pilot the yellow.” Hunk piped up.

There was an eerie silence. Not one knew what to say. They awkwardly ate the food Hunk had prepared. Every few minutes Matt looked like he wanted to say something but decided against. At the of the night, one by one left the room. Not one word being said. 

Allura was the only one left in the dining room. Lance had felt off. Something about him seemed familiar. She stayed another minute before finally brushing off the feeling and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I got this finished earlier than plan, but don't expect this much.
> 
> I decided that my posting schedule will be every/other Thursday. So one to two weeks.  
> I am usually bad at time but I will make it work.   
> If I don't post between those two weeks something might have come up, or I'm just a completely lazy person. Your welcome


End file.
